Christmas Bells are Ringing
by rentvenger
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Boho's. Maureen, Mimi, and Joann set up a Christmas tree in Mark and Roger's apartment, so their little group can celebrate.
1. Christmas Bells are Ringing

Maureen flew into Mark and Roger's apartment like a tornado of wrapping paper and leather pants, Joann fallowed behind her, carrying a stack of wrapped gifts and rolling her eyes, "Honeybear, slow down. You don't even know if they are awake." She called, though that didn't stop Maureen from just waltzing into the men's apartment.

Maureen just chuckled, "Oh lighten up, Pookie! It's Christmas for Pete's sake!" she mused, twirling a a circle, chuckling at the fact that she could hear Roger snoring. The pair had gotten there early Christmas Eve, before four AM. The had gotten a spare key that everyone's favorite anarchist had stolen from Mark and Roger's counter the night before.

"Okay, so we set up a tree, and Collins and Angel should be here around sevenish?" Joann asked in a whisper, setting the presents down on the table, careful not to make a sound, though a faint knock was heard.

"Need some help, girls?" Mimi asked, with a smirk on her face. She was standing in the doorway in her favorite bright blue pants. Her wild curls pulled back into a pony tail.

Maureen's face split into a smile, gesturing for the dancer to come in and join the set up. She watched as Joann put up a small tree, stringing the lights on. Not a extravagant tree, but it was perfect for the small group of Bohos. The previous year it seemed they had all given up on celebrating Christmas. Collins getting mugged, Mark and Roger hadn't done anything for the holiday. Well, Mark is Jewish, but he used to celebrate Christmas because Roger did, not faith wise.

"So now we decorate." Joann said, it was more of a demand than a statement, opening a box of ornaments. Some were crappy frames, with pictures of the group all together, or pairs, or just the individual person, some were shiny balls of a variety of colors, and some were just snowflakes that seemed to match the snow that was falling outside.

Mimi and Maureen smiled, Mimi took out a picture. It was of Mark and Roger. The pair were in front of the Catscratch Club, after one of Mimi's performances. She remembered dragging Roger to that performance, and Mark tagging along. Mimi smiled dumbly at the picture, slicking her thumb over Roger's face. He was smiling, his arm around Mark's shoulder, and Mark's over his, they posed.

Maureen looked over Mimi's shoulder, picking up another frame as Joann placed a purple ball on the tree. The picture Maureen had grabbed was of Collins and Angel. Mark had managed to snap a picture of Collins stealing a kiss, hugging Angel tightly to him. The smile on the drag queen's face could clearly be seen through the kiss, both of their eyes were closed.

Both Maureen and Mimi placed the frames on the tree, gently. Next picture was of Joann and Mark, doing their famous tango for the group, Maureen could clearly be seen mocking them in the background. Joann placed it on the tree with a chuckle at the distant memory.

Maureen's eyes lit up at the next picture that she found in her hands, "Awww." She cooed. It was Angel and Mimi, the fashionista on her drum, smiling up at Mimi dancing on the table. The pair were in Mark and Roger's apartment, "Where was _I_ when this happened?" she teased, holding the picture above her head, out of the reach of Mimi, who was trying to snatch it away.

Mimi gave up and grabbed a new picture, Maureen and Joann. She remembered this. This was a picture Mimi had taken over the summer. It was after the couple had had an argument and Mimi had been there when they made up... More like made out. They were kissing in the middle of a crowd people staring at the girls, but they didn't seem to care. She placed it on the tree with a quiet chuckle, as they heard Roger snore again. The man sounded like a pig when he snored.

Joann got to hanging more of the balls, reds, greens, blues, purples, golds. Leaving Maureen and Mimi to the frames, and occasionally glancing over at the hung pictures, smiling at the memories.

Maureen picked up another picture and covered her mouth in shock, "Is this-?" What she was staring at was Collins and herself dancing around at the Life. "Who took this?" she smiled, at the memory of being crazy with her best friend, though it was really just a stupid picture, it made her smile like a fool.

Mimi just chuckled, "Mark did," she answered, hanging a few pictures of herself and Roger. The dancer smiled at even a simple picture such as them sitting on a bench.

Maureen rolled her eyes at Mimi and her addiction of Roger's pictures, and hung the rest. By the end, the trio had created a tree of their memories, they stood back and looked at it, Joann turned the lights on.

"Woah," Mimi gawked, her eyes wide. Actually, all three of them had wide eyes, their small tree was beautiful. Absolutely perfect. Everything was stopped by a voice.

"I get to hang the star, right?"

Standing in the doorway was Angel, with a smirk, holding a small metal star in her hands. She all but danced up to the tree, placing the star on top. "Now, it's perfect." she grinned, hugging Mimi.


	2. Here we go

Collins came in, whispering, "Merry Christmas, bitches." He would have been much louder but he didn't want to wake the boys up, again Roger gave off a pig-like snore, Mimi would chuckle each time.

Maureen smiled wide, "Collins!" She exclaimed, far too loudly, hugging the anarchist tightly, causing Angel to chuckle at the duo, shushing them.

"Chica, shhh, it's nearly four in the morning, don't wake the boys." Angel laughed, her arms still wrapped around the dancer, luckily for the group, there was Roger's bullhorn snore, proving that they were still asleep.

The boho's sat around the tree, well all of them except Angel, who snuck off with a smirk on her face. The only one who noticed her go was Mimi, who just arched an eyebrow and let the drag queen do whatever she wanted.

Angel twirled around the room, planting a mistletoe in every spot imaginable, her little trick to get Collins to have to kiss her. And she wanted as many kisses as possible this Christmas, it was technically a day after the time the couple first met.

Within fifteen minutes, Angel had mistletoe **everywhere**. "Collins hun, can you come help me with something?" The dragqueen asked, but the moment he stood, "Oh look, mistletoe!" Seh exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing her lover deeply.

The rest of the group clapped happily, cheerfully. "Angel, gurl!" Mimi mused, laughing, Maureen only replied by pointing on out, and tackling Joann in a kiss.

Then it was Maureen to notice that there was no more constant snoring her eyes widened, "Guys-"

She was cut of by Mark's sleepy voice, "Is that a Christmas tree?" He exclaimed.


	3. December 25th Five AM, EST

Mark's blue eyes were wide with shock, and tear-filled. He was actually going to cry. He looked over at Roger in shock, "Oh my god..." He muttered, had their friends really done this for their Christmas?

Roger's eyes were just as big, but less tear-filled. "Woah." Was all he said, of course Angel chuckled, and dragged the boys in. Leave it to Angel Dumott-Schunard to get things done.

Though the boys didn't notice yet, the percussionist had dragged them right under mistletoe, and she was intent on pointing that out the moment the shock wore off, she let them be, and went back to Collins, wrapping herself in his arms and pointing out her evil plan, wordlessly.

Collins chuckled, but said nothing. The pair had a relationship where words weren't needed, one could look at something, and the other would know exactly what the other was thinking. However, Collins was now wearing a satisfied smirk on his face.

No one noticed, Mimi sat cross-legged on the floor laughing at her boyfriend, who was frozen in shock, however Maureen was on top of Joann, laughing at the emotional Mark Cohen.

Angel decided now was as good a time of ever to embarrass the hell out of her friends, "Um, mistletoe!" She exclaimed, pointing up to the ceiling, "I want to see our shocked little boys kiss!"

"Sure you would, Ang," Mimi rolled her eyes, still chuckling though, she couldn't help but laugh at Angel's schemes.

Mark's blush was really all Angel needed to feel content, he was as red as an apple. The man looked more embarrassed than any member of the group had ever seen him, and they'd seen him embarrassed a lot.

"Come on, _kiss_." MAureen all but sang, standing up to push Roger closer to Mark, as Mimi pushed Mark closer to the guitar player, both girls chuckling.

Mark looked to his feet, "Um, no thanks... This is usually the time when someone pants me, or you know beats the crap out of the nerdy white guy..." He admitted.

"Ah, what the hell," The musician replied, catching Mark's lips in a kiss. Mark tasted like tea and caramel, the kiss was deep, and passionate everyone's eyes were wide, including Mimi, Roger's girlfriend. But Roger pulled away after a few seconds, "Okay, moving on?" He immediately shrugged it off, unphased.

Angel just raised an eyebrow, "Um, Merry Christmas, then...?"

Merry Christmas indeed Mark.


End file.
